Of Sons and Daughters
by The Delta 42
Summary: Fem!Jack Darby. Ultima had face everything from Decepticons to Humans but she didn't expect to open her life as an Autobot to three of her students and find the rest of her family on the planet she had come to loathe after the death of her friends and family at the hand of both humans and Decepticons. based off of Son of the Stars by Elhini Prime
1. Chapter 1

**Of Sons and Daughters **

Transformers Prime: Fem!Jack Darby. When Jade first came to Jasper, Nevada with Nest she didn't expect to be enrolled at the local school whilst she was trying to get used to the change, and what she really didn't expect was her Aunt to Bring home a Human. Follows Bayverse. (Autobots killed in AOE are rebuilt and brought back)

**Chapter 1: Arrival**

Ultima vented as they arrived at the abandoned missile silo.

"Lennox, why are we here?" She asked.

"The government thought it was a good Idea that while we are patching things up that we hide you all for a while." Said William Lennox "They understand that after hunting you for nearly twelve years is a bit excessive but they hope to patch things up."

"Wise words Colonel, but I fear that by separating us they are merely causing more damage to our alliance." Said Optimus.

"Wait till you meet our new liaison, He's worse than Galloway." Said Sideswipe.

"Well I doubt that could actually happen but let's see shall we?" said Cliffjumper.

"I don't care whether they are new here or not they have no right taking our vehicles." Yelled a fat forty-something African-American man.

"We hardly steal them Agent Fowler, We simply take on the basic shape and then customise it to our liking." Said Ultima.

"Well, excuse me miss I Am an Important Robot but when you were supposed to be protecting us you brought you planet here. And who the hell are you?" Yelled Agent Fowler.

"My Name is Ultima Prime Descendent of Optimus Prime and Elita One we protected you with our very sparks, heck we lost our first lieutenant 3 days of our arrival here and we continued to lose so many more until we were betrayed by Zeta Prime who killed Ironhide, Mudflap, Skids and Sunstreaker, and in the battle that followed a day after we lost Que, Wheelie, Prowl and Sentinel Prime and after we had killed the Decepticons including Megatron you build your own transformers to hunt us, forcing us to hide for over five years and all of us that are standing before you human are possibly the last Autobots on this planet so back off." Said the young female Prime.

The entire silo was silent for the next five minutes until an alarm went off signalling that something had entered the proximity of the base.

"Hound, Drift, Crosshairs Defensive positions, Ultima, You and I will head them off, Bumblebee, Arcee, Sideswipe and Cliffjumper flank them, the rest of you remain here and intercept them if they get past all of our defences." Said Optimus.

The Autobots followed Primes orders to the dot and took up positions around the base.

"Everyone hold your fire it's a friendly." Yelled Lennox.

A bald thirty-six American man with glasses walked in and the Autobots recognised him a Joshua Joyce one of the men responsible for helping rebuild the Autobot cause after Attinger saw the truth during the battle with Lockdown.

"I thought I would drop one of your bots off while I was still in town, and if I find anymore I will send them to you." Said Joyce.

Ultima recognized the armour and colour scheme of the Autobot and called out "Hey Guys I think its Red Alert."

"It is, Crosshairs show her around our base." ordered Optimus.

"Yes Sir" Said Crosshairs.

After giving Red Alert a tour of the base they all gathered in the main area of the base to see Fowler off so he could report to his superiors about the Autobots team.

"So what have you been doing here so far, you know before I arrived?" asked Red Alert.

"A long story, my friend" Replied Optimus "But we will find time to tell you."

Agent Fowler decided to leave the Autobots with a little piece of information that He neglected to tell them straight off.

"Oh and Prime, the President wants your Daughter to get a job at the local High School to help with the disguise."

"WHAT?!" Yelled Twelve Voices.


	2. Chapter 2

**Of Sons and Daughters: Chapter Two**

It has been Three years since the Autobots moved into the old missile silo during which Red Alert has scanned her alt mode and Optimus has changed his colour scheme to blend in further with their new environment.

"Hey, Jade, want to hang out?" Asked Sierra, A red hair girl with green eyes who was also head of the schools cheer team.

"Sorry, Sierra, I've got to be home before five and you know how far I have to walk and it's a bit strange for a student to ask one of their teachers to hang out." Said Ultima, whose human name was Jade.

"You know, Darby, it seems that your phycology is all fucked up." Said Vince Johnson, who was one of her most lacking students in History, Science and mathematics she had ever met, as he turned to her.

"Well I have to and take it from me it sucks living in the middle of the desert." Snarked Jade.

With that Ultima started off towards base with the escort of Lennox and Epps when she received a message from her father.

"Autobots, report back to base for immediate ground bridge to Cliffjumpers co-ordinates." Said Optimus.

"Understood, sorry boys but I have to speed thing up." Said Ultima as she sped down a long stretch of road joining Arcee at the entrance of the base.

"Cee, you alright, seeing that it's Cliffjumper." Said Ultima.

"I'm fine, let's just hope that Cliff is okay" replied Arcee.

It wasn't long before all the Autobots were assembled in the main hanger of the silo as Optimus ordered Arcee, Ultima, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Red Alert and himself to roll out to CliffJumper's Co-ordinates.

The scene that was waiting for them was not the one they expected.

"An un-tapped energon deposit" said Optimus as he surveyed their surroundings.

"What's let of it." Said Bulkhead, solemnly.

Ultima, Bumblebee and Arcee went down into the remains of the deposit and began searching for Cliffjumper or something that might tell them his fate.

"No" said Arcee as she came across one of Cliffjumpers horns.

"Red Alert, search for Cliffjumper's signal." Ordered Optimus as he saw what Arcee was holding.

Red Alert opened her arm compartments to reveal a hidden scanner showing six dots with one fading dot until the last dot vanished completely.

"Cliffjumper's life signal has just gone off-line." Reported Red Alert gravely.

The six surviving Autobots called for a ground bridge as they all went back to base and relayed the news to the three Autobots waiting for them and all three had different reactions.

"I must have something in my audio receptors because you just said one of our better warriors is dead." Said Hound.

"I did" Growled Ultima

"But, how, who was supposed to be his back up today, do any of you need a consular." Asked Drift

"No, but we are all heading up to the top of the silo to lay what is left of Cliffjumper to rest." Said Ultima.

The four remaining Autobots in the silo made their way to the lift that went to the roof of the silo to meet up with the others both Autobot and Human.

When they got to the roof they found two rows of the inhabitants of the silo, with the Humans on one side and the Autobots on the other.

"Where were you?" Asked Sideswipe as he leaned away from a former member of Cemetery Wind with a large burn scar across his face.

"Breaking the news to the other three in the base." Replied Ultima.

"Autobots, as it stand only we eleven Autobots remain on this world and we must be sure that Cliffjumpers sacrifice is not in vain for he is now one with the all spark and at peace." Said Optimus.

Arcee put Cliffjumpers horn on the ground before them and each of the Autobots put a stone around the horn.

"Arcee" Said Optimus as Arcee started to walk away from the group.

"Sitting here moping won't bring Cliffjumper back, so if you don't mind I'll get back to protecting Humanity." Said Arcee as she started to walk away.

Ultima quickly change into her Jade form as ran to catch up with Arcee while calling "Hey, Cee wait up I'm coming with."

Arcee transformed and Jade hopped on her seat allowing Arcee to speed off down the road.

"Atmosphere too tense for you?" Asked Arcee.

"Yeah, and it didn't help that Dino was there, you know after…" Jade trailed off.

The two robots in hiding drove into Jasper, Nevada where Arcee did circuits around the blocks of the small town.

"Hey want to rest up and get some gas?" asked Ultima.

"Sure, let's take five." Replied Arcee.

"Hey, Simon how are you?" Asked Jade as she got off Arcee.

"None of your business." Said the dark haired boy as he left the fast food restaurant.

Simon was a dark haired fifteen year old boy who worked at the K.O Burger and was always glaring at Jade because they had the same surname and looked alike so they were mistaken as brother and sister and the funny thing was that Simon had a crush on one of Jade's friends and students, Sierra Brown.

Simon's phone rang until he answered it as it turned out to be his mother and they had a brief conversation until Simon caught sight of Arcee and said "I love you." And proceeded to finish his call with his mother.

Jade watched from the side lines as Simon proceeded to get on Arcee and started flirting with Sierra, who had just arrived with Chloe, when she noticed two Decepticons entering the parking area.

Jade quickly went around the side of the building and turned into Ultima and transformed in a sleek custom painted Ferrari with a blazing Autobot insignia on both of the door with the words 'to serve and protect' tattooed on the upper part of the doors and sped out towards the two Decepticons full throttle. Which allowed Arcee to notice the two cars at the entrance on the parking area.

Ultima speeding out from around the side of the building made everyone in proximity of her look in her direction and see the Autobot Symbol, and her crash into two other cars with all three coming out unharmed.

Arcee soon followed with Simon on her back as she followed Ultima out of the area only leaving her to deposit Simon in some alley way only to go back for him when one of the 'cons went for him and the rest of the pursuit went by with Simon screaming until they reached a drainage canal land in front of a young girl of twelve Ultima recognized him as Rachel Esquivel a prodigy in computer technology.

"Wow" Said Rachel as he saw Simon on Arcee.

"You have no idea." Said Simon.

Ultima and Arcee transformed into robot mode and started to draw their weapons.

"This ends here, 'Cons" said Arcee.

"Autobots" Exclaimed Rachel as Arcee charged at the Decepticons land some hits on them while Ultima started firing shots at the with her repulsion cannon.

The Decepticons started firing back both of them aiming at Ultima and firing three shots each and all six shots hitting Ultima in three different places, the left leg, the chest and the right arm.

Ultima crashed to the ground with parts of her torso open and leaking energon when a yellow custom muscle car shot out above them, off the bridge, and transformed into a yellow Autobot with door wings and no mouth landed on one of the Decepticons and punched the other Decepticon in the face.

Bumblebee stepped backwards and crushed something under foot causing him to lift his left foot to look underneath it, finding a crushed yellow remote controlled car.

"_Sorry"_ beeped Bumblebee.

"It's okay, really" reassured Rachel.

Bumblebee apologizing to Rachel proved to be the perfect distraction for the Decepticons as it allowed them to sneak up on the Autobot scout and tackle him to the ground and pin him there by standing on him.

"Leave him alone!" screamed Rachel causing the Decepticons, Bumblebee and Ultima to look at her and see a pair of silver wings come out of her back hitting Simon in the chin.

"Please?" Said Rachel Feebly.

The Decepticons both turned their cannons to Rachel and Simon, who leant down and said "Bad call." As Ultima started to shoot at the Decepticons drawing their attention briefly before they shot her in the abdomen causing her to fall on her front.

While all this transpired Simon and Rachel ran for a flood drainage pipe and started to get away when one of the Decepticons tried to follow them but was stopped by Bumblebee.

_"__Are you alright?"_ Asked Bumblebee as he threw the Decepticon away.

"Yes, thank you." Said Rachel.

Simon took Rachel's shoulder and started to guide her away from the battle back towards town.

"What happened back there?" Asked Simon

"The Autobots returned to Humanity." Said Rachel.

"I was talking about those" Said Simon gesturing to her wings causing her to hide them again.

"I was born with them." Said Rachel as she look away from Simon.

"Well let's keep quiet about this shall we?" Said Simon.

"Okay" Replied Rachel.

Back with the Autobots Arcee and Bumblebee were trying to prevent the Decepticons from killing Ultima when they heard a vehicle coming towards them causing them to turn toward the noise and see a green SUV coming towards them, just as the 4x4 came underneath the bridge it transformed into a massive green Autobot named Bulkhead.

"Wanna dance" Said Bulkhead as he transformed his hand into ta wrecking ball.

The two Decepticons transformed into their alternate modes and fled the area.

"What took you?" asked Arcee as she turned to Bulkhead.

"Traffic" Replied Bulkhead as he turned to face Arcee catching sight of Ultima "Whoa, what happened to Ultima?"

Arcee quickly turned around to see Ultima's damaged form calling for a ground bridge as she did so.

When they got back to base Arcee explained that two humans witnessed them fight the Decepticons and the reason Ultima blew her cover was to protect and warn Arcee.

"Arcee, Bumblebee you will collect the two humans and bring them to base." Ordered Optimus before he turned to Ultima, who squirmed under his gaze, and said "You will be staying at base for the time being so you will need to inform the school that they will have to find a supply teacher for at most three weeks."

"I don't get a choice in this do I?" Asked Ultima "and I don't see why I have to act like a human when I'm not and I have to act like just got out of university and act like I am younger than I actually am, I am three thousand one hundred the equivalent of thirty one on Cybertron and I have to act like I'm twenty eight and a human." She finished with a pout.

"Well you do act younger than your age group, but since you have blown your cover in vehicle mode perhaps you can get free time off." Suggested Drift.

The Autobots all agreed and decided to speak with agent Fowler when he next arrived at the base to give the Autobots another tongue lashing.

**A/N: Ratchet has yet to be put back together** **again so he will appear probably around predatory and please review it getting boring looking at the story with no reviews.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Of Sons and Daughters **

Chapter Three: Meeting the Humans

Simon left school deep in thought, as he was thinking about the two female robots he saw the day before, but was pulled out of his thoughts by an Asian transfer student from Japan named Mikoto Nakadai calling his name.

"Hey Simon, what do you think of the project we were given in social studies today?" Asked Miko as she leaned against a rail looking at him.

"Which one, The Russians or the mystery of why the Autobots suddenly vanished from humanity?" Replied Simon as he made his way to lean next to her.

"The second one, personally I think they left because they felt betrayed that we started to hunt them just for protecting us." Said Miko as she started to draw something outside his peripheral vision.

"Miko, the Autobots left because we don't need them anymore we have weapons that can destroy Decepticons without a problem, it's just the fact the Decepticons are too scared of us to attack." Said Simon who then spotted Rachel sitting on the corner of the block waiting to be picked up by a family member.

Simon excused himself from his conversation with Miko to talk to Rachel, who looked up when she heard him approach.

"Hey, Rachel, how about we forget yesterday and pretend it never happened" said Simon and a Yellow custom muscle car turned round the corner and headed for them.

"Simon, look" Said Rachel as the car pulled up to them and opened its door.

_"__Get in, girl only."_ Said the car.

"It want us to get in?" Asked Simon as he looked at the car apprehensively.

"No just me, yours is over there." Said Rachel pointing to the motor cycle that Simon had been on the day before, just as she got into the yellow car and drove off.

"Hey!" Yelled Simon as they drove off leaving him behind with the motorcycle.

Simon turned round and started to walk in the other direction and turn left into an alley only for the motorcycle to follow him and stop in front of him.

"Look kid, I only want to talk to you." Said the motorcycle.

"Don't mean you and your friend" Retorted Simon gesturing to Arcee's Holoform that took the shape of a leather clad young woman.

Arcee transformed into her robot mode and crouched in front of Simon and Said "Look, Simon was it? It is for your protection that Optimus Prime has requested your presence and you could be one of the few that know we are still among you, protecting in secret."

"Dude, what are you waiting for?" Asked a voice behind Simon, causing both to turn and see Miko standing in the entrance of the alleyway "Go with!"

"Scrap" Said Arcee, before transforming and telling both of the humans to get on and driving off.

The two Autobots were both making their way along a long stretch of road with Miko cheering and yelling all the way.

"Why do we have to bring her?" Asked Simon as Arcee started to approach a turning.

"Rules" Replied Arcee.

Arcee and Bumblebee came to the turning and drove towards a stack near the road and sped up causing Simon to yell that they were going to crash when a large door opened in the side of the rock formation revealing a long tunnel that went in to the rock and when they exited the tunnel they saw seven giant robots standing around talking to one another while two were talking in a corner until they noticed Arcee and Bumblebee arrive with the three humans.

The shorter of the who was most definitely female was navy blue and dark grey, who Simon realised was the one that was shot by the other robots, turned towards the others and yelled "Oi, you lot shut up we have guests!" causing all of them to turn towards the new arrivals and stare at them until they heard giant footsteps from behind them causing them to turn around and see the taller of the two robot that stood in the corner and crouched down to their level and spoke.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron more commonly known as Autobots." Said the giant red and blue robot, Optimus to the three arrivals.

"I thought you said there were two of them?" Questioned a red and white female as she looked at them closely.

"Haven't you heard? Humans Multiply." Said the Blue and Pink female.

"Why are you here?" Asked Simon as he walked towards Optimus.

"We are here to protect your world from the Decepticons and to reconstruct the All Spark." Replied Optimus.

"What are Decepticons?" Asked Miko while Rachel looked around before her eyes landed on the one on the large table while a smaller one with what looked like rotor blade on her back that were folded over themselves.

"If your robots who built you?" Asked Simon as he looked at the humans scattered around the base.

The Female standing by the large table scoffed and muttered something under her breath before turning towards the humans and walking towards them.

"Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the _Planet_ Cybertron, we're aliens, or are you too stupid to figure that out." She asked looking down at the humans,

'_She has the same colour scheme as Optimus_' Thought Rachel before turning her attention back to the one lying on the berth.

"What's wrong with her is she hurt?" Asked Rachel pointing towards Ultima.

"You are the first human I've met that has wondered about our pain, may I ask about why you have made this inquiry?" Said Optimus as he looked at her closely before the big yellow one Said "*Optimus this is the one that had wings coming from her back yesterday I thought we could have Red scan her or something.*"

Rachel was shocked that they would scan her but her attention was drawn, along with the silo's other occupants, by the one on the berth suddenly moving before sitting up and standing up after she got off the berth.

"Skylar!" Screamed the navy blue and silver female, as she started thrashing.

"Mother please, calm yourself!" Cried the Blue and Red female who had rushed back to the berth and grabbed hold of thrashing female.

The Femme stopped thrashing and gain awareness of her surroundings.

"Optima, if I ever do that again, get Red." Said the Femme, sitting up.

"Bulkhead, what happened?" Asked the Femme, standing.

"Ultima, you were shot multiple times in the chest, we had to use the ground bridge to get you back." Said Bulkhead, hopping from one foot to the other.

"I remember that, I mean afterwards, you know, when Dad said I had to remain in base for the next couple of weeks and not go to work?" Said Ultima, parts of her armour swaying.

"We picked up the humans." Said Arcee, leaning against the wall.

Ultima looked down and smirked.

"Oh, I know these ones." Said Ultima, smirking.

"You do?" Asked Miko, looking up.

"Ms. Nakadai have you completed your essay?" Asked Ultima in her teacher's voice.

"Ms, Darby?!" Yelled the three children.  
**A/N: Next chapter I will jump to when June/Elita 'meets' the Autobots and before then the Autobots will find out that Rachel is Ultima's daughter Skylar and will practically be babied by the team. Please for the love of god review I need to know what you want to happen and what you think, this will incorporate parts of the movies, including the Dinobots from AoE and Ultima will be the first to find out about Simon/Genesis.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Of Sons and Daughters**

Chapter Four: June

Ultima watch as her two daughters played ridiculous racing game that Skylar seemed to love.

"Optima, perhaps it would be best if you were in human mode, make it easier for Skylar." Said Ultima, looking up from Vince's sad representation of a history report.

"But then it would be easier for her!" Exclaimed Optima, in mock horror.

"Optima, Skylar is the youngest, Celestial is the second youngest and you are the second Oldest, Don't sass me young lady!" Said Ultima, putting her servos on her hips.

Before Optima could reply, Arcee came into base, with more than one human.

"Simon, who's this?" asked Ultima, looking at the dark hair woman behind him.

Simon ignored her, which wasn't surprising, since he was about to introduce her to everyone.

"Mum, meet my Science Fiction club." Said Simon, gesturing around the base.

June stared at them is what seemed to be astonishment, but there was something else there _'Recognition?'_ thought Ultima, her thoughts were confirmed when June set eyes on her.

Optimus walked forwards, completely missing Junes look.

"My name is Optimus Prime, we are Autonomous Robotic Organisms from the planet Cybertron. May I inquire your name?" Said Optimus, kneeling.

"J-June Darby." Said June, seemingly scared, but Ultima knew it was an act.

"Mrs. Darby, there is no need to fear, as I assume you have heard of NEST and the Autobots?" said Red Alert, turning away from Ratchet, who was lying there uncomfortably, being reconstructed with Transformium.

"Yes, but they said all of you left or were dead." Replied June, looking at Red Alert.

"Well some of us were dead but these little bastards were too stubborn to let me go." Said Ratchet, from the table.

"Hang in there, Hatchet, remember we only have Sideswipe now, we could have Sunstreaker, Mudflap, Skids and you know who with us." Said Optima, looking at her God father.

Ratchet just grumbled and Hound laughed.

"Are you sure we can't get Ironhide's and Leadfoot's remains, we could use a couple of weapons specialist round about now." Said Hound, looking at Ultima and Optimus.

"Hound, Ironhide's remains are but dust and Leadfoot's are nowhere to be found." Said Drift, walking over to Optima and standing behind her.

"A bird flies sweetly; on paper wings. Telling all; of my love for you." Said Drift, wrapping his arms around Optima.

Optima giggled slightly, while Optimus had a dead pan expression and Ultima raised an eyebrow.

"Refreshing and cool; love is a sweet summer rain; that washes the world." Said Optima, giving Drift a slight kiss in the cheek, still playing the game and winning.

Rachel decided to give up and tried to convert to her Cybertronian from, whilst jumping from the balcony.

Rachel blurred before she turned into Skylar and ran over to Crosshair's and Dino.

"Crosshairs can you take me up top please?" Asked Skylar, putting on the puppy dog eyes.

Crosshairs started to back away, while Dino smirked and turned invisible.

"Mirage, don't try to escape, I need you to get Bulkhead and Bumblebee, I want them to verify something." Said Ultima, calling Dino by his real name.

Dino/Mirage groaned and stalked out of the main area to find Skylar's guardian and their resident demolitions expert.

"You still haven't forgiven him for cutting one of your wings off have you?" Asked Optima, looking at her mother.

"I'll forgive him when apologises." Said Ultima, looking towards the humans.

"Perhaps I should give Mrs. Darby a tour of the base." Said Ultima, looking at the others, "Help her familiarise herself with our current home."

Optimus nodded and Ultima shifted into her human form, shocking June and guided her around the base, until she was certain they were alone.

"Alright you can drop the act, I know you were pretending back there, you recognised us and seemingly knew myself and my father in particular, so spill how do you know us? You're not part of NEST or Cemetery Wind and Certainly not KSI." Said Jade, leaning forwards and getting in Junes face.

**_"_****_Ultima, please, get out of my personal space! You're father has taught you better than that! Honestly you're like Chromia and my mother!"_** Said June, in perfect Cybertronian, shocking Jade.

"You have got to be joking." Said Ultima, before she heard shuffling behind her, before turning around and seeing Stinger, a man made Decepticon Femme who had been abandoned by Galvatron when he had joined up with the real Megatron.

It took Jade a second before she realised Stinger seemed to be crying.

Jade shifted back into Ultima and approached the crying Femme.

"Stinger, are you alright?" Asked Ultima, approaching the red Femme copy of Bumblebee.

"I shouldn't be here, I don't fit in." Cried Stinger, brawling her optics out, "I'm not one of you, I'm just a man-made copy and a Decepticon! I don't belong here."

Ultima pulled the small bot into her embrace, making soft clicking sounds, soothing Stinger.

"Stinger, it doesn't matter you were made by humans or that you were a Decepticon, what matters is that you are standing with us and you are safe." Said Ultima, letting go of the small Femme, remembering when she had to go into a comforting role for Dusk when they first found her.

Ultima sighed, Dusk grew up so fast, one cycle she was unsure on how to use a cannon and the next she was on the front line with them fighting Decepticons.

Ultima remembered when they first arrived on Earth, meeting up with Bumblebee, Michael and Samantha and how Samantha went from a meek teenager to a confident young woman, they were still in touch, Michael had ratted out a few Autobots after Chicago causing them to lose Leadfoot, Twintwist and Road Rage, Dusk was still missing but Optimus and Ultima knew she was still alive, they could sense her.

June cleared her throat, causing Ultima to jump a bit and turn around.

"Don't tell anyone, please, they can't know yet." Said June, desperately.

"I won't tell but why are you hiding, mother, and if you are truly who you are then what is Simon?" Said Ultima, looking down at June.

"Legacy, Simon is your younger brother, like we, being Optimus and myself, adopted Dusk but Simon in your brother by blood and he can't know yet, I will tell him when he is ready." Said June, using the name Ultima used when she was incognito amongst the Wreckers, before walking off.

"How many Autobots are here?" Asked June, curious.

"Well, there's My father, Optimus, Myself, Mirage, Arcee, Bulkhead, Bumblebee, Drift, Optima, Ratchet, Topspin, Roadbuster, Sideswipe, Hound, Jolt and we have Maximus in stasis lock from when Cemetery Wind near murdered him." Said Ultima, slightly angry that the government told them to keep Attinger alive or lose what remained of the alliance.

"So there are fifteen Autobots here on earth?" Asked June, looking up at Ultima.

"Yeah, we found Jolt in a scrap yard gravely wounded and the two Wreckers hiding in Russia, Maximus was found in a KSI warehouse, his weapons system damaged and part of his helm blasted off." Said Ultima, shuddering slightly, "And that concludes our tour!" Said Ultima, walking back into the main area of the base and groaning when she saw Agent Fowler yelling at Optimus.

"I DON'T CARE IF YOU CAN'T CONTORL THEM! IF THEY STEP OUT OF LINE ONE MORE TIME I WILL HAVE THME BROUGHT HERE AND PUT UNDER HOUSE ARREST!" Yelled Fowler, speaking about the Rescue Bots.

"What's Heatwave done now?" Groaned Ultima, tired at the fire trucks antics.

"Nearly revealed himself to humanity." Beeped Bumblebee, from the side holding Skylar.

Ultima looked at her Adoptive brother, giving him a 'Seriously?' look.

"Perhaps we should put Chase in charge, he's like Prowl and he reports to us every solar cycle." Said Red Alert, causing Ultima to raise a brow at her.

"Prime, I don't want this any more than you do, but the Rescue Bots have to remain unknown." Said Fowler, before turning and leaving.

"I'll send Roadbuster over." Said Ultima, going off to find the explosive Wrecker.

_**A/N: Yeah I made Sam a girl, Ultima knows now and the rescue bot have been mentioned and Ratchet will officially return to the Autobot cause. Sam is a girl because I felt that their bond would be stronger and more family like, I thought that Sam could have hidden Bumblebee for a while and Dusk belongs to Elhini Prime who created Son of the Stars. Stinger, like my other TF fics will be female and have a slight crush on Bumblebee now I was thinking on giving Bumblebee a sibling that he was found with. Dusk will appear next chapter.**_


End file.
